The Fox's Muse
by robby21
Summary: After the events of Assault Fox is a shadow of his former-self and with his love-interest in the arms of one of his enemies he "kills" himself and escapes back to his home planet of Papetoon. Now a Band instructor at West Papetoon high school what crazy adventures are to come. Read and find out.
1. The Muse Goes Silent

Chapter 1: The Muse Goes Silent

When most people think of a hero they think of an immovable figure head. Someone who is always there to save the day; currently though, Fox McCloud leader if the disband Star Fox team, was standing, completely drunk, on the roof of his apartment building. The wind whipped around him as he stood, the lights, glistening in his wets eyes. Clothed in his usual attire, P220 in one hand bottle in the other, he sighed and looked down at the pistol; the stainless custom barrel glinting in the city lights, oh how he missed her. Blue fur shining in the moonlight, the way she smiled when he stumbled over his words. He laughed bitterly and fingered the gun. He looked out again as he brought the gun to his temple and slowly pulled the hammer back. He pulled the trigger slowly but it was knocked away and his ear stung as the .45 round entered his ear and exited heading up to the sky. Fox whirled around and pointed the weapon at the intruder. There, standing before him, was Falco Lombardi. He sighed and pointed the weapon at the ground.

"The fuck you want Falco," he said in agitation. Falco raised his hands slightly.

"Easy," began the bird taking a step toward the vulpine. Fox pulled the hammer back, Falco stopped. "I just wanna help man. Don' do this to us Fox." Tears welled in Fox's eyes and he pushed the decock button on the .45, He shoved it down and turned away balling his fists. He looked up at the sky and shook his fist by his side. Shaking his head he sighed.

"You can't help me Falco," he turned back to the bird and stared forlornly at him. "I can't be helped."

"Bullshit," Falco replied pointedly. "You helped me and I thought I was unreachable." Fox shook he head again and smiled bitterly.

"You weren't heartbroken..." Falco flinched. _So this is what it was about_. He thought. "You were just a delinquent who was good at flying, still are. Don' let me drag you down." Fox stepped toward the rail the wind whipped around them, as he spread eagle, the gun dropping unceremoniously on the ground. "Keep going, never stop, never drop, and never die. Trust your instincts-" he toppled over the edge. Falco didn't lunge after him it wouldn't have helped anyway. He heard horns and the sound of brakes as the sickening crack-splat of Fox hitting the ground from fourteen stories. He shuffled down the stairs to the street to see the blood spatter of his friend on the ground. His face had a half lidded gaze and an open mouth smile that was knocked apart by impact. Sirens sounded and Falco turned to look at everyone around him. He glared as they oohed and awed at the sight. Paramedics pulled him away gently and others moved in to secure Fox to the stretcher.

The ride to the hospital was uneventful the paramedics questioned Falco and he recounted the events of the past hour or so. They stared at their dead hero in surprise and began to unhook all the equipment that was telling them that he was dead. Obviously they already knew that. It was too late to save the fox who had saved countless lives before. They arrived and they sat there when they busted through the doors of the ambulance to see the flat line. Many tears were shed that night and many moans were heard as they mourned for the loss of their hero.

 ***The Next Day***

Falco strode briskly down the corridor of the CDF (Cornerian Defense Force). His eyes were blood shot and his step wavered slightly as if impaired. He came to a door with a bronze name plate on the front and as he stopped he wobbled a little but reached for the door anyway. It came open with a click and he stepped inside. A hare sat on the other side of the room, looking worse for wear, and a dog whose haggard form was mutilated by age. He fell into a chair across from them and pulled a flask from his jacket pocket taking a swig and replacing the container back to its place. The other animals in the room stared at the bird for a second before turning to square with him. The hare spoke first.

"You it wasn't your fault Falco," he said voice soft and comforting. "This was her doing." Falco shook his head.

"No Peppy," he gazed into the hare's eyes. "She didn't do anything wrong... This was _his_ doing, _he_ jumped off, _he_ is the reason Lylat is suffering this way." He took another long drink from the flask and shook his head. This was going to be a long life...

 ***Elsewhere***

A blue fox strode down a beaten hall. She swung her arms little as she traveled steaming as she passed other occupants of the space station. She came to a door and barged in, there, in the room was a black panther; she glared at him and snarled while saying.

"You goddamned piece of shit," He looked taken aback by her comment and opened his mouth to reply. "No, fuck no, you are _not_ gonna try and sweet talk your way out of this one." He closed his mouth. "Three months, _three_ fucking _months_ and you've already slept around with _goddamn fifteen women_!?" He smirked.

"This," said the cat. "Is why Panther asked for an _open_ relationship," He stood and walked over a mini-fridge. "That way Panther would not... _Harm_ the heart of such a beautiful vixen." Krystal fumed.

"Is that all I am to you? A beautiful _vixen_ , not your _girlfriend_ not your _significant other_ no just beautiful fucking _vixen_!" he cowered a little.

"Panther believes that you are angered by this?" He said dumbly.

"What the fuck do _you_ thing... You know what? _NO_ I will not stand for this, I am leaving." She turned on her heals and stormed from the room. Panther stuck his head out and called after her.

"You will always return to Panther!" She gave him the bird and went to her room.

…

Beep… beep… beep

"Get him stable, we're losing him!"

"He's bleeding into his lungs,"

Bee-,

"He's flat lined!"

...

...

...


	2. Enter, John Stafford

Chapter 2: Enter, John Stafford

Images swirled around his head as he floated in the void he assumed was death. It was cold; the black spandex that were like shorts were the only thing to cover his bare body and millions of years of devolution had left his fur coat useless. Suddenly he was bumped, he turned to be greeted by a familiar face similar to… his?

"Fox," it said grabbing him. "W-what are you…? You need to leave, now," he felt a shove as the fox began to fade leaving him alone again. A rhythmic 'bu-bum' sounded in the distance as it grew the void shook violently.

…

Fox sat up, gasping as his eyes darted around the… White… Sterol… Hospital. He was back and, by the looks of it, free and clear. He looked down at his paws to see pitch black fur. His ears twitched in curiosity as he looked at the dye that had coated him. Clever, he thought pulling at the fur, anodized fur. There was a knock at the door, a short, stocky bird came in and fluttered onto a stool.

"Greetings," he said, voice nasally and high. "I am doctor Blumstein, and I must say that it is an honor to have the privilege to create you, Jonathan Stafford," He opened a folder and clumsily pulled papers and documents from it. "I have taken the liberty to create a history and any papers you may need to function; I just require that you sign them. Preferably as Jon Stafford,"

"Thanks doc." Fox said taking the papers and placing them nearby.

"Anything for a Lylat War veteran," Fox nodded and moved to stand, only to fall back on the bed. He clutched his knee only to feel cold hard metal. "Mm, yes, the leg; we were… unable to save it you did fall about fifty stories."

Fox sat and clutched the knee as the robotic leg twitched and spasmed he sighed when he felt it release and attempted to stand again, the metal making a dull tap as it struck the ground. He adjusted quickly and began to move about the metal food clicking loudly.

"Hey doc," said Fox. "You got anything to quiet this leg?"

"Why yes," said the doctor moving to a drawer and pulling artificial pads. "If you would," he said gesturing to the bed. Fox sat as the doctor applied the pads to his foot. "If they try to come off here are some replacements," he handed the vulpine a box.

 ***-Somewhere out in the Universe-***

A blue vixen sat in front of a mirror and stared deeply into her own soul. She knew _he_ was out there, the only question was where she searched her heart and mind for the where but she found no one in the general galaxy with even a remotely _similar_ type of thought pattern as her beloved. The search goes on she thought. She stood and walked over to a jute box in the corner of her quarters in, _The Vixen's Revenge_ and put a random song on there. She knew them all, _he_ had played them at one point in time for her, and she was willing to keep them alive. This one though was her favorite. A soft piano began the piece.

 **Company, always on the run,**

 **Destiny, mm with the rising sun,**

 **Oh, I was born, six-gun in my hand,**

 **Behind the gun, I'll make my final stand,**

 **That's why they call me.**

 **Bad company, but I can't deny**

 **Bad company, till the day I die,**

 **Till the day I die,**

 **Rebel souls, deserters we are called,**

 **Chose a gun, and threw away the Son,**

 **Now these towns, they all know our name,**

 **Six-gun sound is our claim to fame,**

 **And I can hear them say,**

 **Bad company and I won't deny,**

 **Bad, bad company, till the day I die,**

 **Till the day I die, till the day I die.**

The song faded into the next but the vixen knew now why this had been the first son the vulpine had played for her. He was bad company, he was trying to tell her from day one to stay away because of the things he did and the life he led. He just couldn't bear to tell her that, so he let her stay. The fatal mistake that not just he made, but her as well, was to fall in love... with a doomed man.


	3. Hail, The Alma Mater

Chapter 3: Hail the Alma Mater

Ten years after what had been dubbed 'the incident,' Falco Lombardi of the famous, and now disband Star Fox mercenary team pulled his car to a parking space at West Papetoon high school. He sighed as he stepped from his car and reminisced of times gone by here when he and his friends were younger and… among the living. He shook the thought from his head and moved toward the entrance of the school's football field when suddenly he heard a great shout that rang through the parking lot and the deafening silence that reigned soon after. He spun and ran towards the school in search of the noise preparing to draw his side arm when he saw them. Three lines of animals who wore dark blue bottoms with a line of white and gold down either sides, and a top that was similar but was split in half with a white front and a bucket of the same blue and a white feather sat on the front center of it. They stood stiffly at the position of attention with what looked like musical instruments in their hands. A dog in a uniform of similar look but with white bottoms and helmet stood at the head of the three lines. Falco watched as the Sheppard dog brought a whistle to his maw and blue a metered cadence which a snare took up. They soon stepped off out of the lot to the road that would lead them to the stadium. Falco stood in awe at the unison in which the animals stepped. Soon all that was left was a black fox with a graying chin and a blue polo with the WPHS logo on the sleeve and an instrument on his chest.

 ***- Some minutes before-***

Another beautiful Friday on Papetoon. A black fox stood at the door to his band room staring at the stars that glinted in the sky. He turned abruptly and strode inside and down some stairs from the practice rooms that encompassed the upstairs portion of his room, to the main band room. He smiled at the flurry of activity until a cougar teen who was mostly dressed in her uniform popped to the POA and yelled. "Attention on deck!" The room became deathly still and no one dared make a sound.

"As you were," said the fox and the room exploded again into activity. He smiled more and moved to his podium at the front of the room taking a seat he leaned back and let the buzz of positive feelings wash over him. Ah Fridays, his favorite day of the week. Soon the room began to quiet and the Fox opened his eyes and saw the eighty or so eyes that stared back at him. "Evening," he said, standing up.

"Evening Mr. Stafford," they all replied.

"Alright you know the drill get a plume on the way out and form up." There was a resounding 'aye sir' and the class stood and moved from the room grabbing their white feather like devices to the front top of their bucket like helmets. Stafford followed casually behind them and when they all made it out and into form a K-9 came up to him in his white uniform and saluted.

"Sir," said the dog.

"At ease Major, permission granted," The Sheppard nodded and turned on his heels and returned to the front of the large platoon of animals. There was a shot clapping cadence when the entire groups of animals came to attention and were soon marching silently away towards the field. Soon a blue avian in casual clothes walked up slowly.

"What was that," he asked gesturing to the band.

"That," said the Fox in a darker voice. ", Is the West Papetoon Marching Warriors."

"Ah," replied the bird eying the band. ", That's new."

"Yes, it is," the fox began toward the stadium.

"Hey, who are you," asked Falco.

"John," said the Fox sticking a hand out to the avian. "John Stafford." Falco grabbed the hand and gave it a firm shake.

"Nice to meet ya' John, name's Falco,"

"Good to meet you too Falco,"

 ***- Corneria -***

A light blue vixen stepped out of her cloths and into a small shower. She had had a long day traveling and was exhausted from her nonstop flight in her Arwing from Sauria, on the outer rim, to Corneria, The third sector around Sol and Lylat the two stars in the center of the galaxy she called home. She stood and let the hot water fall on her the sensation soothing her rough skin. She thought about the last six years, her escape to the only planet she could consider close to home, the death of her lover, Fox McCloud. She even thought about Panther Caruso the black feline she had used to make Fox jealous. She almost felt sorry for using the cat like that, almost.

She turned the water off and stepped out of the shower. She picked up her towel, and dried her fur. She always carried her towel, she never left for anywhere without it. The number one rule she had gotten from her family before she had left the doomed planet; always know where your towel is, never misplace it. She stepped out of the bathroom and put on her casual clothes, she had a meeting with Peppy and she needed to leave soon.


	4. Old Flames

Sup guys Robby back with up dates FINALLY... Now, I know what you are thinking (づ￣ ³￣)づ "Robby Y U no update" and I just wanna apologize for the lack of updates Shit happened (ing) so I'll try to update on the reg but until then (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ go on then read and review thanks!

* * *

Chapter 4: Old Flames

The hall was crowded as the blue vixen strode toward her destination. She glared at the male populace as they gazed hungrily at her form fitting clothes. Soon, she came to a door with a gold plaque; she opened the door and shut it quickly. She sighed and moved to a plush chair across from a desk. The chair on the other side spun around from the large window to reveal an old hare.

"Ah Krystal, so good to see you," he said sitting up more in the chair.

"Good evening, Peppy," said Krystal, her heavy accent bleeding heavily into her speech.

"Now, I know this is sudden to have called you here," he said pulling out a data card. "But I thought you would like to know first," soon a graph came up. "Recently a man by the name of John Stafford has been acquiring… Sketchy merchandise,"

Krystal gazed at the list: blasters, grenades, battery packs, vests, uniforms, Arwings, vehicles, dreadnaughts, tubas, flutes… clarinets… trumpets? The list confused her; she shook her head and looked back at the General.

"This list is all jumbled. It looks like he is trying to amass a musical army," Pappy nodded in agreement.

"Krystal… I hate to ask , but, could you please find out what this fox's intentions are with the equipment he has acquired and see if he has any malicious intent."

"Obviously by… any means necessary," Supplied Krystal.

"Unfortunately, Krystal… The council has yet to be informed and… I don't want the entire army breathing down your neck to get the job done. Please, Krystal, be discrete and, always, be cautious."

"Always Peppy," Krystal stood and hugged the hare before leaving out the door. She made her way down to the hanger on base and prepped the Arwing before taking off. She set the co-ordinance. As the blue of Hyperspace engulfed her ship she sighed leaning back to sleep.

…

When Krystal's Arwing came out of hyperspace she guided her ship through the atmosphere and down to a small space port near West Papetoon. She quickly went to a hotel and dropped her stuff before flopping unceremoniously on the couch. She pulled her laptop out and plugged in the data disk.

After hours of reading and memorizing the information Krystal set to making a plan to infiltrate the black fox. When a plan finally struck her; It may be lewd and self deprecating but she got paid too well to not go all out for something as simple as this…

Besides, maybe she could be fun to mess around with for a while.

…

John Stafford stood by the press box on the platform that lead down to the main concessions area. He could see everything from this height though… it would have been better from an Arwing. He unfolded his arms and went down some adjacent stairs to the main concessions. It was a bustle of band kids and high schoolers who could care not care less about the game.

He turned and was about to head for the band section when he came into contact with a body he felt its surprise and grabbed its arm before it could make contact with the ground. As he pulled the person up he noticed the softness of their fur he looked to see who he had caught and saw a blue furred vixen. He immediately calmed himself so as not to reveal himself. They made eye contact and he felt the familiar spark as his blood began to boil. He quickly let go and cleared his throat.

"Sorry for," he coughed. ", you know," feeling his nerves give he quickly moved away. He could feel her eyes on his back and he tucked his tail slightly. He went down the stadium to the band section.

Krystal watched after him as he hurried with his tail between his legs. She knew that she had surprised him but it was not a paranoid fear she felt as he ran but a guilty fear. Like he had done something he should not have. She turned as she felt the familiar presence of a former wingman leaning against the stands.

"I don't think Katt would approve of this," she called drawing his attention. He turned and smiled at her.

"Don't I know it," he replied hugging the vixen, who returned in kind. "But what's a pretty little lady doing out in this neck of the woods?"

"Under cover actually," she replied glancing at the surrounding animals. "Do you know of a John Stafford?"

"Yeah," he replied gesturing down the stadium to the black fox who had run into her. "That's him, but, what about him? I mean, he's just a band teacher,"

"Apparently he has been amassing arms under shady circumstance," Falco glanced.

"To what scale," he asked.

"Twenty dreadnaught class two-hundred Arwings," Falco openly gawked. "Also…" she pulled out a list "One-hundred Landmasters, five-thousand blasters, five-million battery mags, three trumpets, five-thousand protective vests one-hundred band uniforms, eight-thousand helmets," Falco nearly fell over.

"He's amassing an army," He exclaimed in a hushed whisper yell. They looked at the black fox milling about the band members laughing. How could someone who seemed so harmless be such a threat? "Question is who is going to wield those weapons?"

"Good question," said Krystal. "I'm gonna go find out," she turned to leave when Falco grabbed her shoulder.

"What," he whisper yelled.

"Peppy hired me to find his purpose by 'any means…' I can't read him so I've got to get him to talk," she said turning out of his grip and quickly escaping into the crowd avoiding any more confrontation.


	5. Football Friday Night's

updates, _updates, UPDATES!_

* * *

Krystal felt her nerves in her stomach tighten as she neared the black fox who stood by his band. She swallowed her pride and squashed the butterflies in her gut, taking a final deep breath she stepped cautiously down the stairs. As she was about to notify the fox of her presence though she was startled by the K-9 in white up-top the podium give a barking metered shout.

"Mark, time, mark. One, two, ready, go," next to her right she heard the loud sound of a single silver sousaphone ring above the crowd (Buyo.) Then as the large instrument reached its note and gave a finale low smack the rest of the band joined in, in a jazzy swing song, the rest of the band soon faded to a background and a single trumped was heard above the others with a beautiful solo that was backed by the band and the running bass line that the sousa' had started from the beginning. They rose into a great sforzando that brought the song into a full swing before lulling back to the background allowing for a large saxophone to bleed through to the for front. It surprised Krystal when she saw that it was a smaller animal that looked mousy but was stark white with brownish red curtails of fur draping out of his bucket helmet and onto his neck and into his face. Soon though it came to an end in a grand sub o'fortissimo. Krystal then came to her senses and turned back to the black fox who was no longer facing away from her. She retracted her hand quickly and looked the fox over. He was slim for his stout build but held an elegance about him that was awkward at the same time; his eyes, she noticed, were a grey color as if he was blind but the black of his pupils suggested otherwise. After that moment of silence, though, Krystal made the first move.

"You have a nice band," she said shyly stepping down to be on his level.

"Thanks," he replied turning to the dog on the podium and giving him several had gestures including some fists an L shape and some odd other ones. "But, I guess you didn't come here to just admire my band so... why don't you be straight with me," Krystal almost flinched, almost, but she held together and let a sly smile creep onto her mussel.

"You wound me sir, but, I will be fair no," she placed a hand on his surprisingly well formed bicep. "I came to admire a handsome old dog who has something of mine," she smiled devilishly at him as she saw the sweat begin to build on his collar and his footing falter slightly. She smiled more at his reply.

"You mistake me for a thief," he said confidently as he removed her hand with his thumb and pointer finger. "I leave that to cat burglars and space dogs,"

"Well," came back Krystal with a snicker. "You must be one or the other because I saw you take it from me when we first made eye contact," just then though their was a loud horn blown and Krystal jumped and her fur poofed.

"Well," said the fox circling a single finger in the air. "I suggest you have your eyes checked 'cause I am sure that their are other foxes who would love to steal a few things from you but," he said pointedly backing down the stairs he reached into his pocket and blew some air at her. "Here is your dignity back," with that she watched slack jawed as he jumped the brick battlements that made up the bottom of the stands and ran off down to an open spot down at the end of the surrounding track. She came back to her senses soon though as several band kids were chuckling or just out right laughing and turned in a huff and stormed off. She made her way back through the crowd then to Falco and stopped next to him crossed her arms and pouted.

"So," said the bird mouth full of popcorn. "how'd it go?"

"Utterly horrid," she said letting the mask over her accent fall to its original deep accent. "His manners are atrocious and his bloody wits sharp enough to cut rope," Falco laughed to himself as he stood full height and tossed the box of popcorn into a near by trash can.

"Its ok sweetheart," he said swallowing his last mouth full. "Football seasons just begun and John's a very punctual fellow. He'll be here every Friday from a half-hour before the game to about an hour after."

 ***-Later-***

The black fox known as John Stafford strode confidently out of his office and out of his band room into the school. He smiled as he went enjoying the sort of afterglow that nights like these left him in. His band had performed like he had never seen tonight and he was happy that they had pulled it off in such perfection. He came to the door that lead to the teacher's parking lot and stepped out and made sure to lock the door behind him. He breathed deeply as he turned from the door toward his car enjoying the warm dry air of Papetoon. As he reached his car and grabbed the handle he noticed a blue vixen leaning on his hood staring back at him.

 _Not this again_ , he thought standing straighter as he opened the car door and leaned against the frame staring back at her. There was a spark. They both recoiled slightly, that was unusual.

"So," said John recovering quickly. ", what's a girl like you harassing a teacher like me,"

"I'd hardly call it harassment," replied the vixen standing to her full height of just under his nose. ", I've simply taken an interest in a young teacher who looks too old for his age,"

"Yeah," John sighed. "I guess late nights like these can make a 'young' man feel old," he sat in the driver seat as she too came to lean on the door of his car "I'm thirty-two by the way,"

"I'm thirty," she replied quickly.

"Bull shit,"

"You obviously never learned much about the universe have you?"

"What do you mean," Krystal stifled a laugh and stood off the door and walked to the passenger side, opened the door and sat down.

"I find this conversation meaningless," she said and shushed the fox next to her. "I simply came to ask for some companionship, there was a pause as she saw the wheels work in his head. "Here, how about this," she leaned in and lightly placed her lips over his and gave him a kiss…


	6. Snap, Crackle, Pop!

Hey you guys, sorry for the wait. I had finals this past week and my computer took the bigest shit ever so I had to get a new one... Anyway Here is a slightly longer than usual chapter as an apology to the wait.

* * *

Chapter 6: Snap, Crackle, Pop!

There was a moment where neither dared to move and they sat there, lips locked, awkward as ever. At that point, though old habits returned to the black fox and he gently returned the kiss letting his eyes, too, slip close. There was a sweetness he realized, in this kiss; he had forgotten this sensation, the tingle of his lips where they contacted the other pair, the shiver that ran though him.

On the other end, there was relief that he had taken the bait. She knew he'd never replace Fox but, for the moment, she could live a little. A cheat day, of sorts; break her years of chastity and delve into the young passion she could feel in this vulpine's old body. Soon they came back and sat silent, breathless, staring into the opposite's eyes and feeling for the next move.

"I still don't understand," started the black Fox in-between gasps. "What have I missed?"

"You don't think I dye my fur do you," said the vixen, running a blue hand through her hip length lavender hair. There was a moment's pause as he thought for a moment.

"You're Cerinian," he asked "but… there was, only ever… one, survivor…"

"I'm sorry," she giggled and pet the side of his maw. "My name's Krystal," the black fox chuckled.

"Sorry for the reaction, I just ah…" he rubbed the back of his neck. ", never expected such a great pilot to have… kissed me," there was a snort.

"Great pilot," Krystal said with a sad but mirthful smile on her face. "I couldn't pilot a wolven for shit,"

"Wolven," he questioned. "I couldn't care less about your Star Wolf career," he looked away and grabbed a strange but familiar key from his dash and dangled it in front of her nose. ", but I would like to see you pilot an Arwing again," She stared intently at the key. It was small compared to a standard car key but its round grip like texture and cylindrical key extension brought nostalgia back to her mind.

"How did you get a hold of one of those," she questioned, still not having forgot her mission.

"Eh, old first gen Arwings are a dime a dozen," he said buckling into his seat and cranking his car. "This one just happens to be the one I flew in the first Lylat war's back just after James McCloud died and right before the introduction of the G-diffuser and the Cornerian interceptor, which," he pulled his boot off to reveal a metal leg. "cost me an actual leg and my military career,"

"Oh my," exclaimed Krystal as she saw the bare metal. "I'm… sorry for your loss,"

"Eh," said fox waving dismissively. "this one works good enough," They drove in silence then and when they passed the street that she knew he lived on she tensed slightly.

"I believe," she said nervously. "that that was the last street with homes on it,"

"were not going to my house," he said turning the radio on and channel surfing. "My Arwings got a long overdue test flight," Krystal relaxed then and giggled.

"Test flight," she questioned leaning to look at his face. "As in its maiden voyage?"

"You wound me," he said, a goo humored smile gracing his features. "I know Arwings better than you might think,"

"Then prove me wrong,"

"I will," They rested into a comfortable silence as they began to travel farther from the town of West Papetoon. Soon they came to an old hanger out in the middle of nowhere. Stafford eased his car to a stop and both got out and made their way to an old door with a light that burned bright in the darkness that resided in the surrounding forest. The black fox produced a key and quickly opened the door and allowing the fox of the fairer sex to enter first.

She sniffed once and sneezed as the air was dank and musty from sitting. Stafford came in after her and went to a breaker box nearby and popped it open and slapped a few switches allowing for the lights in the small warehouse to illuminate the area.

"Here we go," he said moving to a mass near the center of the workshop. "My pride and joy, only second to that of my band career," with that the fox grabbed the tarps and pulled them aside to reveal a blue and silver Arwing. Krystal gaped at it, as she had never seen the first gen Arwing. She noticed its blocky shape and overly bulky design.

"She is quite the ship John," he smiled.

"She is," he walked over to pat the ship on the fuselage. "this bitch carried me through the first Lylat war and never once did I have any problems with her," he paused and then walked over to a yellow ladder and brought it over to the ship. "Second gen Arwings though, they have the speed to out run almost any ship in the system but…" he gripped his leg before shaking his head and climbing up to sit in front of the cockpit. "This here," he patted the ship. "is Luci or as the enemy likes to call her lucifer," Krystal laughed.

"That," she said climbing the ladder and sitting in the cockpit. "Has to be one of the most hilarious things I have ever heard," they chuckled as Krystal began to look over the controls of the Arwing. "Hmm," she said looking at the gauges. "I'm not familiar with some of these,"

"Oh," said John moving to stand on the wings. "Yeah that one is for G force, don't let it get over ten G's, and that is for laser charge," he rubbed his maw where his fur stuck out slightly more than the rest. "One downfall of the gen one Arwings is that the lasers were produced by energizing gas and refracting it through a crystal matrix and the gas is limited to about five-hundred shots," Krystal smiled.

"I could take a Venom fleet on with less," she claimed quickly flipping familiar switches and checking the gauges she knew to check. John climbed in and sat in the optional co-pilot seat that was slightly more cramped than the main seat but would do for the flight they were about to embark.

"I don't doubt it," said John grabbing his visor from the pocket next to the front seat. "just don't take us up against any of your Star Fox friends, I may think that I am pretty good but I am sure I ain't that good," Krystal laughed.

John hit a couple of buttons on his console and the door to the hanger opened and Krystal eased the ship through and began to skim the trees. John locked the wings into their cruise position and locked the gas tank and shut down the weapons computer.

"It's been too long," said Krystal revving the throttle to max the cruise speed.

"I agree," John sat back as he let Krystal play with the ship sitting quietly through the barrel rolls and summersaults making sure from time to time that she didn't over exert the old ship by limiting her speed from his command visor and keeping his civilian beacon on. Soon he too began to laugh at her antics as they began to joke about their days in battle and became hysterical when John started pretending to be a flight tower operator. Soon, though, they began their return trip to the old run-down shop and settled into a quiet atmosphere. When they got back and had run their post flight checks and returning the tarps and setting the batteries to recycle they left with smiles on their faces and with a little weight lifted from their hearts.

The drive back was also quiet but far from uncomfortable; Krystal stared out at the scenery as it passed and remembered the way it looked from above and then she looked over at John. She couldn't deny that the black vulpine was handsome and she was glad they had found some common ground on which to stand. Her smile was cut short though as they passed under a street light and she saw it; the faint tinge of orange that the light gave the fox driving. She turned quickly but unnoticeably so from him and swallowed her sorrow. She couldn't compare him to Fox, she wouldn't. This vulpine that had shown her a… wonderful evening… was a potential threat to the Lylat system.

She sighed as they neared her hotel and thought back to her assignment. She needed a drink. A strong one, possibly two… or more. Why couldn't she just forget.


	7. Black on Grey

Surprise! That last chapter kicked my ass into gear and I had to get these ideas out

* * *

Chapter 7: Black on Grey

Krystal bade John goodnight and watched as he pulled away. She sighed when he was out of sight and turned to her room. She opened the door and shut it with a slam walking over to her bed and jumping to the pillow screamed into it like she was a six-year-old who was throwing a tantrum. She soon stopped though and stood from her bed walking over to her suit case. Pulling a small card from her neck she ran it by the case allowing for it to pop open. Inside were a plethora of militant items including a blaster dyed blue to match her fur with the Star Fox emblem engraved into the side and anodized gold along with multiple specialty grenades and a white bottle filled with vodka from Fox's home planet of Papetoon… the same planet she was on. _Hmm_ she wondered grabbing a shot glass and sitting down at the desk in the room, _I bet they sell this stuff around here_. She filled her glass and downed it making a face at its mossy taste that burned her throat; _Cause no one in their right mind buys this stuff_.

She sat and drank more before recalling her evening and her mission; she quickly shut the bottle before she got too drunk and just went to John's house for some 'feel better about myself' sex. After putting the bottle away, she pulled her communicator out of her purse and tapped a security pin before dialing a number. There were only three rings before a greying hare came into view; he was dressed in a black shirt that road up to reveal his aging gut and he was rubbing his eyes.

"General Peppy here," Krystal smiled at the old man as the buzz set in.

"Hey peppy," she said her voice kind of slurred. Funny, she didn't think she had drank that much.

"Krystal," asked the hare suddenly becoming more awake. "… Are you drunk?"

"Kinda," she said, letting her head hit the table. "I've had a-a… rough day,"

"What? Did that fox hurt you? Do I need to call Falco or-or," Krystal started laughing as Peppy started to babble.

"W-well," she said going over to the minibar and grabbing a beer using her claw to pop the top. "Falco, is already here," she downed half the beer. "A-and no, J-john didn't hurt me. If anything, he has convinced me that he has no I'll will t-toward the L-lylat system; he-he is a… a veteran from tha Ly-lylat wars," she downed the rest of her beer and went to get another. "He's a pretty nice guy, he-he let my fly his first gen Arwing,"

"His what," she general asked while taking notes on her report, even if she was borderline drunk. "First gen Arwing those were only… Sold to the select few who flew them we-we didn't even begin to mass produce them because the cost was so high and… Did he say anything about flaws with the second gen Arwings," Krystal sat back and thought about her night with the black vulpine before nodding.

"Y-yeah," she said setting her beer down on the table and resting her mussel in her paws. "He was talking about the first gen shot limit but-but started to say something and then… grasped his leg…"

"Hmm," said the hair grasping at his goatee. "Yes," he glanced up at Krystal and looked back to the floor. "Krystal," he finally said looking up at the half asleep and drunk vixen. "I would like for you to suspend this investigation for the moment and allow for me to double check your target I will be with you by the weeks end with an update. Peppy out," The hologram shimmered and dissipated and she sighed. She didn't know what the old man was on about but it seemed important to him. She stood and sighed downing the last of her second beer; she tossed the bottle over her shoulder and went to step away but a tingling sensation shot through her. Strange, she had not felt like this since puberty she took another step and shivered damn that black fox and his charm! She flopped on the bed and felt the covers scorch her fur, this would not do. She went to her suit case again and grabbed some… Other… items from it. Something was better than nothing she mused.

 ***~Corneria City~***

No… it can't be. He died in transit. He felt of the body, it had to be a mistake! Peppy paced in his room as he threw together his uniform; he needed to be in early anyway. This vulpine, this _fox_ , could not be who he claimed yet… he could not be who Peppy hypothesized he actually could be. He stomped into his knee-high boots and strode from his apartment toward his car and hopped in pulling quickly from the lot and down the street to the CND (Corneria National Defense) HQ. He stopped only momentarily to speak with the gate officer and was off down the small street to his personal spot.

He hopped quickly from his car and strode with a scowl upon his face, so as to deter anyone who wished to speak with him. He came to his office punched in his code and slammed the door once inside. He sighed with relief once his was inside and walked quickly to his desk and plopped down in his chair; he reached over to his phone and dialed his secretary.

"Mrs. Puma? Yes, could you please hold all visitors and roll all meetings back until noon please… Thank you Mrs. Puma," he hung up and folded his arms behind his head and sighed. There was a moment of calm inside the office for a moment before a scowl once again adorned the General's features. He sat up and typed quickly on his computer before picking up his phone again and dialing a number. There were only two rings before he heard a feminine voice. "Hello? Yes, I am calling on behalf of one of a Mr.…. John Stafford, yes. No, that is not important just patch me through… Thank you, I assure you that… Yes, yes, good day," he sat for a moment as there was more ringing before a gravely yet high, alto voice rang through the phone speaker. "Hello Mr. Stafford. Yes, this is General Pepper; I'd like to have a word with you McCloud.


	8. A Slightly Lighter Shade of Black

Chapter 8: A Slightly Lighter Shade of Black

John was having a good morning. He had his coffee and the memories of last night with the one person he wished had never entered his life. Don't be mistaken though; he didn't see her as a bad influence, he just found it unfortunate that she was corrupted by him. Not that he was and entirely bad person his former way of life was… Less than suitable, for a vixen such as her. He sighed and pushed the thoughts from his head; this would not do. He could not dwell on the past… but he was afraid of hurting her again. Another preventable incident that was inevitable.

After driving to his job as his local high school's band director and parking in his spot; John walked calmly through the doors to clock in for his day. He sighed, he needed to speak with Krystal and find some way… to get her out of his life again and forever. He stopped at his class room's door and fiddled with the lock for a second before entering and turning the lights on. With that done he went to his office in the back of the room and at the top of the stairs that lead to the music departments practice facilities. He sat, once inside, and propped his feet up on the desk; he began to doze when his phone began to ring. Strange; no one ever called him, no need to ponder it though, he could simply ask the person who called once he picked up.

"Hello, this is John Stafford speaking," he paused as he heard the voice on the other end. "How can I be of assistance," he asked when the person on the line stopped speaking. Then he froze as the person on line spoke his name… His original name. "McCloud," he asked sitting back, he didn't get this far without having planned for this. "General Peppy, sir, I am sorry to inform you that I do not have anyone by the name of McCloud in any of my classes sir,"

"God Damn it, McCloud," said Peppy slamming a fist on his desk. "You know good and well that I ain't referring to anyone in your class," There was a pause.

Fox hit his cough button that came with the phone and sighed; he should have known that Peppy wouldn't take the bait. He then steeled his resolve and let go of the button.

"You think that I am the famous Fox McCloud," it was weird to refer to himself in the third person. "I would say that you were insane but I value my life, though, I must insist that you have the wrong person, General."

"Listen here Fox. If I have to come down there with an entire garrison and pull you kicking and screaming into this office and force you to come clean," There was a pause and Fox leaned forward waiting for him to continue but realized he would not.

"General Peppy," said Fox standing from his chair and walking in front of his desk. "I know that you and Mr. McCloud were close and I know that I may have a similar voice to his; but, I am not him. If you have seen me and, I am sure you have, then you know that; I am a black fox from the planet of Papetoon, I do not hold any such relation to the McCloud family, and I am mostly sure that you do not have anything to charge me with to hold me for any period of time," Fox smiled; got him. There was a sigh on the other end of the line.

"Fox," there was a very long pause. "You be better for the 'come to Jesus' meeting we are going to have when I get there," Fox opened his mouth to retort but was cut off by Peppy. "no, no; don't, we will discuss this when I get there, and don't go trying to skip town. I have the tracking number for that Arwing and am having every available scanner pointed at Papetoon to follow your every move. Now, have a good day John, Stafford," there was a loud click as the phone was slammed heavily down on its receiver. Fox sighed and set his phone down. How could all his hard work crumble when he was so close to his goal. He stepped over to one of his filing cabinets and clicked the lock shut. There was a soft beep as he pulled the top drawer out and typed on a key pad the was situated inside. There were several clicks and a whering; then suddenly a small metal disk appeared out of the floor and he stepped on it and stomped thrice. The floor gave way and fox lowered at a moderate pace into the bowels of the school.

The elevator came to a stop and the doors opened to reveal a bustling center of sleek consoles and formally dressed animals all shuffling about with papers and data pads. He sighed and stepped casually into the mass and moved fluidly through not once bumping into a single mammal. When he was through he stepped to a nearby door that had his name on it; opening the door and moving inside he drew the blinds and sat at his desk. He quickly drew the key board close to himself and typed his password into the concole's command structure. When he pressed the return key there were several lines of text that flew past the screen and then a window appeared with several contacts written on the program.

He clicked and dragged highlighting them all and entering a numbered code that opened a screen that was split into the exact number of separate squares as were on his contact list. One by one the screens lit up slightly to reveal the vague shape of faces.

"This is commander Foxtrot Otter X-ray," he paused for a moment to allow for the slight delay of the signals. "Execute order ninety-five, four-zero-four and Alpha, Uniform," he noticed the slightly taken looks of the shadow faces.

"Ay, Commander," they said and the screens went black. Fox leaned back in his chair and hit a button on his communicator that was attached to his wrist. Soon a male dog entered the room, he wore a uniform with three stripes on his shoulder. "Ah, Major," said Fox to the dog.

"You called commander," asked the dog shutting the door and walking over to stand in front of Fox's desk.

"Yes, major, I have," Fox sat up in his seat and became grave. "It has been brought to my attention that the Cornerian military is on to our actions and I would like for you to bring it quietly to the attention to the rest of the cadets," Fox brought his thumb and fore-finger to his eyes and rubbed them. "Pass the word, Major, order Alpha, Uniform is in affect as well as ninety-five and four-O-four," The dog paled slightly.

"Yes sir," said the dog saluting and walked stiffly from the door.


	9. Orange in Black Clothing

I AM NOT DEAD! I ain't gonna bullshit you guys with a pity story because the fact of the matter is I just wasn't writing so sorry for the lack of updates imma try and make them closer together as making them consistent would be like asking me to take it from behind with no lube...

So anyway... yeah.

* * *

Chapter 9: Orange in Black Clothing

All was dark in the room. It was as if the suns of Lylat had gone out. This did not last long however as soon there was a single ray slashing through the slightly parted curtains of the room revealing a pile of blue fur. There was a grumble as the ray struck the pile of fur and it shifted to reveal a tank top and sport shorts attached to the fur. Krystal rolled again landing on her back and throwing her arms and legs out to stretch them making audible pops and clicks as they returned to place. She moaned softly and brought her paws to her eyes rubbing the sleep from them; boy did her head hurt though, she growled halfheartedly and clutched the bridge of her mussel in pain. She didn't think she had that much to drink last night though; her regretful thoughts were stopped though as a crisp knock rang though the room, it sounded way too loud. She rolled up and onto her feet and padded over to the door, her blaster in hand. She placed it behind her back and looked through the peep hole. On the other side, to her surprise was the black fox from her mission; he held her favorite flowers, some orange color ones from Sauria, and was rubbing the back of his neck. She quickly ran back to her bed as quietly as possible and stashed all the items from her case and tossed them under the bed before quickly walking back to the door and smirking to herself; time to have some fun.

~-Earlier-~

Fox rubbed his tired eyes as he trudged from his bedroom to the kitchen. He had forgotten the long nights of collage and their hours of writing papers and gallons of coffee. He shook his head and grabbed a mug before filling it with the black ichor of the gods and knocking it back swallowing the whole mug full in one gulp. Ahh, that felt better; he then quickly shook his coat feeling the sleep leave him and full consciousness fill his body. Today was going to be a big day, first he would go to his bed of flowers out back and cut a few for the love of his current and former life and then… get to re-know her. The idea was silly because he had memorized every fact she had given him about herself and then found more on his own time through observance.

He cursed himself, though, about what he knew was a stupid idea. He had fake died for a reason; to restart, to try again, but he guessed the universe (a.k.a. me) had other plans and he would be pushed toward her against both their wills. So he would go willingly, risk everything, just to see her smile forever. He parked at her hotel, got out and went to the door with the orange flowers in his hands. Once he reached the door he rapped three times and stepped back allowing for her to see him through the peep. He was surprised though as her heard angry stomps toward the door and even more so when he found himself staring down the barrel of a blue blaster pistol emblazoned with the Star Fox logo. Instinct and training kicked in though and soon both found themselves on the ground kicking and hitting as if their lives depended on it.

Soon the skirmish came to an end when Fox came out on top. Their breathing was heavy as they sat there, gun between them, and stare at their attacker. Soon the hall is filled with laughter as the two former mercenaries realized what had happened. Soon both were on their feet and back into the hotel room, the gun returned to the bed side table, and the vulpines set on the bed.

"What," he kept laughing. "What was that,"

"I," Krystal giggled. "I don't know," They settled into comfortable there was another knock on the door. They both froze before looking at each other and nodded. Fox moved up to the door and Krystal stacked behind him her pistol pointed up and her left hand on the shoulder of Fox. She tapped his shoulder and Fox yanked the door open charging the person outside as Krystal swung out and surveyed the hall. "Clear," she stated. Lowering her pistol and looking at the figure who Fox had pinned against the wall.

"Friend of yours," he asks as he presses slightly harder on the now obvious figure of a blue avian.

"You would be correct," said Krystal gently pulling fox away. "Falco," she said gesturing to the bird. "John, John, Falco," there was a second more pause as the two men stared each other down. That being said, Falco, being taller, had a slight advantage but, backed off when he saw the hunched shoulders and his twitching hand that indicated he may or may not have a gun. This deterred the bird slightly as he did not want to be shot this day.

"We've met," said Falco disregarding the fox and turning to face Krystal. "Anyway I came to talk about your ahem… Re-enlistment to the team," there was a pregnant pause. "Alone," he stated, glancing at the black fox who stood between Falco and the room door; Krystal began to protest but Fox stopped her.

"It's ok Krystal," he said digging in his jacket pocket and pulling out an envelope. "I merely came, to invite you to the band's winter concert," Krystal giggled and took the envelope before grabbing the dark colored fox in a tight hug.

"I would be glad to," she whispered in his ear before taking his lips and shoving him off in the direction of the entrance. As Fox walked off Krystal motioned the bird into her room. "So," she said closing the door behind herself. "you wanted to talk," she came and sat at the small table next to the Kitchen.

"Yeah," said Falco leaning against the wall and looking out the window as John Stafford walked to his motor cycle. "just wanted to ask if your relationship with your target is affecting your ability to preform," there was a clatter as Krystal stood from her chair, knocking it to the ground.

"Do you not see my plan," she questioned, walking forward to nose against the bird's beak.

"All I see, Blue," he said pushing her away by her nose. "Is a love sick vixen getting over a long over due heart break,"

"pff," she said crossing her arms. "and all I see is a bird who is overly infatuated with the color pink," Falco stiffened at the mention.

"Well," he said stiffly making his way to the door. "If you must know, the Katt and I are seeing each other with the intention to be more than friends with benefits," Krystal laughed and lay back on the bed.

"Well whatever happens with John I plan to savor the feeling…"


	10. Sorry

Hey you guys, sorry about the lack of update but I have come here to inform you that as of now "The Fox's Muse," is over. It's not that I don't like writing it but I have hit several road blocks in creating new chapters. The few I have come up with were not of a quality that i felt was suitable for the story and were discarded. I do how ever plan to write more in the future but they may be of different fandoms that you may not partake in or like. I may come back to this one day and I may rewrite it but I don't want to leave this without some word to you about what has happened. Thank you all for reading and I hope to see you in another fandom or in a different story.


End file.
